


Memories in Rain

by gryvon



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: springkink, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-26
Updated: 2007-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud can't remember much between Nimbelheim and Midgar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories in Rain

He didn't remember much of the ride to Midgar. He was hot, far too hot and his uniform felt like it was chocking him. His memories swirled, lost in a puddle at his feet and dripping through the floorboards of a rickety old truck.

After a while he started to pick up bits and pieces – the bouncing of the truck down the road, Zack's sword flashing and parting the ground in front of him, changing uniforms. Most of all he remembered Zack holding him, his arms wrapped tight as if to keep Cloud's body from disappearing along with his mind. Zack kissed him, once or twice, hurried kisses while no one was looking because he was afraid, thinking no one would help them if they knew they were more than just a pair of Soldiers, they were a pair of lovers.

He remembered rain and much, motorcycles, and the sounds of people dying.

The last thing he remembered was Zack falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
